Whiskers
by Faithful Strings
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy is a Bakeneko, a rare Japanese mythological creature. When Luffy is attacked by a wild, aggressive dog, Luffy is taken in by two people: Trafalgar Law and Penguin. Luffy's bond with Law grows, and leaves him in a tough situation. :: YAOI :: LAWLU :: REWRITE :: SMUT :: A/U :: LANGUAGE :: YOU ARE WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own _One Piece_.**

**Whiskers.**

* * *

**~ REWRITTEN VERSION ~**

**Pairing: T. Law x MD. Luffy.**

**Rating: M**

**Part: 1/?**

* * *

**NOTE:**** Hey guys! YOSH! I managed to rewrite this, and I swear to God, my achievements are filling up. I am _so _happy that I managed to remember this story, since I had a huge mind blank the first time.**

**Now, I remember the basics of this first chapter. Once again, this _is _the rewritten version, so it won't be the _exact _same.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Grammar/spelling errors ahead~**

_**~ Faithful Strings.**_

* * *

Autumn in Japan was a beautiful time, the leaves changed colours and fell from the trees, creating crispy, warm hiding places for cheeky kittens and puppies. A small cottage sat in a forest, it was rather old and held a dark, gloomy look to it. A woman named Dadan lived here, and she looked after three young kittens, kittens who had a unique, special ability.

Mornings were the worst thing ever, for Dadan anyway's, since her three kittens seemed to have bottomless stomachs. A young kitten with ebony fur, striking grey eyes and a red collar bolted down the slippery wooden floor, yowling loudly for food. There were two kittens behind him, both looking angry that the youngest had taken the lead, and was going to get food first. The name of the ebony kitten was Luffy, and he was one of the stupidest kittens a person could ever meet. Though, he _was _one of the cutest kittens a person could meet, too.

'_Food, food!_' Luffy thought excitedly, ignoring the paw on his tail as he skidded around a corner, pushing off of a freshly cleaned wall, staining it with mud once again. Luffy bolted down the stairs, poking his head into the kitchen to check for Dadan, before running into the largish kitchen. He began letting out meows that could be mistaken as a dying cat, but Luffy wasn't dying; well, maybe for food.

"Hai, hai!" Dadan shouted, glaring down to Luffy with obvious rage in her beady eyes. Dadan was a large, tall woman with long, curly ginger hair, pale skin and a lot of wrinkles. She often wore a white shirt with a long, denim skirt, and a pair of brown boots. She wasn't exactly the nicest person on the planet, but she _did _have her kind sides. "Jeez! I swear, even if somebody put ya' under a fuckin' tranquillizer, ya' stomach would wake ya' up from it!" Luffy gave a cheeky, cat grin in response.

"Lu!" a paw whacked Luffy on top of his head, earning a yelp of pain from the kitten. He whipped around and began making angry, threatening noises from the back of his throat. Ace sat there, cleaning the paw he used to hit Luffy over the head with, looking rather smug about it. Ace was a kitten with the same fur and eyes as Luffy, but he had a bulkier, more threatening build than Luffy; people were terrified of Ace, since he often had a glare in his eyes that suggested he wanted everyone dead, but Luffy loved the older teen; even though he _was _rather mean.

"Luffy." A softer, kinder voice cooed, and Luffy mewled cheerfully, turning to his other brother. Sabo sat with a kind twinkle to his eyes, and greeted Luffy's face with a gentle lick to the cheek. Luffy mewled childishly and jumped closer to Sabo, pinning the older boy to the floor. Sabo was a ginger cat with sparkling blue eyes, and white paws. He was kinder than Ace, but _did _threaten the people who tried to hurt Luffy; and had hit Luffy quite a few times, for trying to steal his food.

_Ding!_

The trio were instantly on their feet, eagerly awaiting their tinned food that Dadan made from scratch. Luffy wiggled his tail cutely, watching Dadan lay out their bowls carefully. Luffy, being the impatient kitten he was, jumped up onto the counter and began yowling for food, parading back and fourth with his tail held high.

"Lu!" Sabo and Ace managed to get out through their horror. Their expressions were simple; they looked absolutely terrified for Luffy's sake. Dadan was currently glaring down to Luffy, a knife in her hand, and a threatening aura boiling off of her skin. Luffy, being the idiot he was, was oblivious to Dadan's rage until he was scooped up by the scruff.

"You.. damn.. brat.." Dadan snarled lowly, before she dropped her knife to the side, almost hitting Ace in the process, and opened up the window. Before Luffy could react, he was getting thrown out of the window, with no time to prepare his mind. "GO GET YOUR OWN FOOD!" Dadan screeched, before she slammed the window down, locking it. Luffy let out a wail of fright and managed to turn in mid air, landing on the stone path on all fours, his tail up and his head bowed.

"_Safe_!" he mewled, before he straightened up and looked around. This path went all the way into town, so Luffy could probably go rob some poor ice cream man, or cause havoc in the butchers. Luffy began trotting along proudly, unaware of how his plans were going to change his life forever.

* * *

The town was a dangerous place, for an animal anyway's, and Luffy was no exception to it. He had almost been hit by four cars, a kid on a bike, and even some sadistic schoolchildren. Luffy trotted along the pavement, his head down and his eyes sad.

'_Stupid Dadan, how does she expect me to find food?!_' Luffy thought with a hiss, and turned to the side, continuing to walk. Luffy was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize he had walked out into the middle of the road, until a large, approaching truck honked its horns at Luffy. Luffy looked up quickly, his eyes widening as he came to a stop; holding a classic 'deer in the headlights' expression. Luffy reacted quickly and bolted out of the way, dull skid marks appearing in the road from where Luffy had once been. The truck passed by, the driver waving his fist at Luffy, screaming;

"Stupid fuckin' cat!" and Luffy stared quietly after the pretty lights, before he turned and began walking again. He was surprised when a second voice spoke up, sounding sheepish.

"N-No, Law.. it isn't like that.." a man with ebony hair, pale skin and a weird hat that said '_PENGUIN_' on it, stood with a weird metal box to his ear. "Killer isn't a bad person, Law!" there was a loud shout from the box, and the man staggered in horror, looking absolutely terrified. "Okay, okay! I'll come home soon, I swear!" there was a disbelieving mutter from the box, and Luffy felt incredibly amused by it. "I mean it!"

'_Maybe he'll give me food.._' Luffy thought, his stomach growling in response to his thoughts. Luffy began trotting forwards, unaware of the danger he was about to face. Luffy opened his mouth to let out an adorable mewl, but it was replaced with a horrified yowl as he was thrown off of his feet. A loud growl shocked Luffy into a wave of fear, and he began thrashing, scratching, biting and yowling for help. "Mister-!" the attacker, a large dog, snarled in rage and began scratching and biting at Luffy's small body. The man was still bickering with the metal box, clearly not hearing the struggling kitten. Luffy was soon covered in cuts and bites, and Luffy let out a heartbreaking wail of pain. "MISTER!"

"Oi!" the man must have heard him, because the dog looked up, blood and drool dripping from its mouth and onto Luffy's ruined fur, creating a sticky substance; it was going to be a pain to get out. "Get lost!" the man shouted, rushing over to assist the wounded kitten. The dog growled, but cowered when the man got closer, and Luffy had a feeling it was from the enraged expression on the man's face. The dog took off running, whimpering with its tail between its legs.

"Mister.." Luffy whimpered, his voice a mewl of pain. The man's expression changed to horrified, and he crouched down to Luffy, holding a finger out for Luffy to smell. Luffy cautiously nudged his nose up against the man's finger, taking in his scent, before nudging his head up against the man's hand, allowing him to pet Luffy.

"My.." the man whispered, lifting his hand up carefully. He didn't seem happy by what he saw, because he carefully untied a deep red scarf from around his neck, carefully picking Luffy up and sitting him on the scarf. He scooped Luffy up and allowed the kitten to weakly get comfortable, before he began walking. "Come on, my friend will help you.. he's a doctor, you know?" the man continued speaking softly to Luffy, soothing the kitten when he let out whimpers or mewls of pain. Luffy liked this man.

* * *

The man, who had said people just called him 'Penguin', came to a stop at the foot of some steps. Luffy quietly looked up, his eyes widening in surprise and awe at the sight. There was a large, beautiful, modern house in front of him; it was made out of bright wood, smooth looking stones, and glass. A wooden patio surrounded the house, from what Luffy could see, and a fancy looking car was parked outside of the house. The curtains were drawn, but Luffy could tell somebody else lived there; since the lights were on.

"Sugoi.." Luffy mewled, momentarily forgetting about his pain. Penguin began walking up the steps, and along the wooden patio, before he stopped at the door. He pushed the door open with his foot, and Luffy's sensitive nose was hit with the scents of a loving home. It smelt of burning wood (the good kind), and mixed scents of two people; one belonged to Penguin, and another belonged to somebody else. However, the most important scent was the smell of delicious cooking.

"Law~?" Penguin called, placing Luffy down long enough to close the door and slip his boots off. There was a muffled noise from what Luffy assumed was the kitchen, and Penguin picked Luffy up once again, beginning to walk through the house. They passed through a living room, which was filled with pictures and a warm temperature. A box with moving pictures caught Luffy's attention the most, and he peered over Penguin's shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of it again. Dadan hadn't had one of those, so Luffy didn't know what it was. The door opened and Luffy's vision of the weird box was cut off, instead, he was placed on a smooth, clean counter. "What're you cooking~?" Penguin cooed, acting overly nice. Luffy sniffed around the area, taking in the weird scents around him; it smelt clean, unlike Dadan's house, and Luffy wondered if Penguin would get angry if he got dirt on the counter.

"Soup, and no, I don't forgive you." A second voice snapped, and Luffy's head snapped up to look at the stranger. A man in a long sleeved jumper stood with a spoon in his hand, and Luffy quickly took in his appearance. He had tanned skin with tattoos, facial hair and midnight blue, spiky hair; he also had piercings. He wore some blue jeans with spots on them, and his feet were bare.

"Law! I apologized~!" Penguin whined, sounding upset by the answer he had been given. "Please?!"

"No." The man, Law, snapped and Luffy heard Penguin groan in frustration. Luffy inhaled, ready to distract Penguin with his adorable cries, but his mewl came out in a sneeze. His body shook in surprise, and he flicked his tail as Law dropped the spoon slowly and turned around. He looked down at Luffy, examining him carefully. Luffy perked up and mewled at Law, holding his injured paw out to the man. "What's _that_?"

"A kitten." Penguin replied and Law's eyebrow twitched, before he walked forwards and crouched down in front of Luffy. Luffy carefully pressed a paw to the man's forehead, mewling as he took in his scent; his aura seemed calm, like Penguin's, but he seemed slightly depressed and annoyed, too.

"I can see that, Penguin-ya." Law muttered, looking up at the paw on his forehead with sharp, light grey eyes. "What's it doing here?"

"He was attacked by a dog.. and he got wounded.. so.. I was hoping he could stay here, until we find his owner?" Penguin replied nervously, and Law heaved a sigh. "Please? He could barely fight off a dog, if we let him go in his current state, he'll end up dead!"

"Fine, _fine_!" Law shouted at Penguin, interrupting his blabbering. "He can stay here until he's healed, and until we find his owner, after that; we will not speak about him." Law snapped, pushing Luffy's paw back softly. Luffy yelped as Law suddenly picked him up, holding him with a sour expression on his face. "Don't touch the food, Penguin-ya." And with that, Law carried Luffy out of the kitchen, much to the kitten's dismay; he clawed and bit at Law's hands, biting him gently, so the man didn't get _too _angry with him. He yowled and pawed at the walls, wanting to back downstairs to the delicious food. He hadn't had anything to eat since last night, and he was _starving_. "No, you can't go back downstairs."

"Mister!" Luffy yowled, earning a frustrated glare from Law. Luffy's protests were just yowls and mewls to Law, and it earned him angry glares and growls, but Luffy continued his protesting. Law eventually kicked open a wooden door and stepped into a medium sized bathroom, he kicked the door shut behind him and placed Luffy down on a comfy stool. He gripped the hem of his jumper and pulled it up, pulling it over his head quickly and throwing it off to the side. Luffy watched carefully, wondering why Law had taken off the odd piece of clothing. "Mister..!" Luffy whined, and Law glanced over his shoulder._  
_

"Stay there." Luffy flicked his tail rebelliously, and Law's eyes narrowed, a spark of amusement appearing in them. "I mean it, unless you want to die?" Luffy's eyes widened in horror, and he yowled loudly, shaking his head quickly. He jumped down from his stool and ran up to Law, tucking himself between the man's legs. Law chuckled a low, husky chuckle and began messing about with the sink. Luffy briefly wondered what Law was doing, but he soon found out.. with a lot of yowling, and hissing, and clinging to Law's wrists for dear life, and holding his tail in his mouth to keep it from the horrible, wet liquid beneath his body.

* * *

An hour or so later, Luffy was out of the sink and curled up under a large, fluffy towel. He growled to himself, cursing Law under his breath. The man had promised Luffy some food, if he cooperated with Law's terms; once Luffy was in the water, it had been all right, Luffy would admit. It had washed the drying blood and saliva out of his fur, and had cleaned his wounds out; Law had been gentle with him, surprisingly, and had even praised him when he allowed Law to wash his fur.

"Koneko-ya, come out." Law's hand pressed to Luffy's side gently, rubbing it from above the towel. Luffy mewled quietly and shifted about, crawling forwards to poke his head out from underneath the soft fabric. "Good boy." Law praised, and Luffy's eyes brightened quickly. Luffy crawled forwards again, sliding into Law's lap slowly; the man had put his jumper back on, and it gave Luffy the perfect opportunity to find a new sleeping spot. He nudged at the hem of Law's top, and eventually pushed it up. Luffy wriggled his way under the top, sniffing at the skin beneath his paws, before he began digging his claws into Law's skin, making his way up the man's chest. Law hissed in pain, and Luffy gave an apologizing lick to the man's chest, before he squeezed his head through the head hole of the jumper. It was warmer and cosier next to Law's face, and Luffy carefully crawled around the man's shoulders, acting like a scarf. Law's eyes softened at the sight, and he gently patted Luffy on the head, before he stood up and gripped the towel. "Come on." Law exited the bathroom and dropped the towel off in a basket, before he began making his way downstairs again.

When the pair got downstairs, Penguin was tapping away at that same metal box. Luffy mewled softly to announce their arrival, and nestled closer to Law's neck. Law was incredibly warm, and Luffy could feel himself drifting off to sleep already. His mouth opened in a yawn and Law's hand came to rub at Luffy's head, soothing him into a deep slumber.

"Go to sleep, Koneko-ya." Law whispered, and Luffy did just that. He licked Law's neck one last time, before he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Note: So, this _is _a lot longer than the old chapter, but ye. I didn't want to cut it off in the same way I did last time! xD**

**OKAY, EXPLANATION TIME!**

**Luffy is a Bakeneko, which is a Japanese mythological animal; he has one tail, not two (unlike the Nekomata). I am unsure if Bakeneko's can transform into humans, but for the sake of this story, I'm stating that they can. Ace & Sabo are both Bakeneko's, too.**

**No, Law & Penguin (and any future humans, except for Bepo) cannot understand Luffy. When Luffy calls a person "Mister", it comes out in a meow/mewl/yowl. I just wanted to make this clear!**

**Bakeneko's can live for at least 100 years, and their age in cat years is the same in human years.  
**

**EXAMPLE: Luffy is 17 in cat years, meaning he'd be 17 in human years, too.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**I'll check for spelling errors whenever!**

_**~ Faithful Strings.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own _One Piece_.**

**Whiskers.**

* * *

**~ REWRITTEN VERSION ~**

**Pairing: T. Law x MD. Luffy.**

**Rating: M**

**Part: 2/?**

* * *

**NOTE:**** Hey guys! So, I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been put in a tough spot, so I haven't been able to update or function properly. So, here's an update.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Grammar/spelling errors ahead~**

_**~ Faithful Strings.**_

* * *

_"Go to sleep, Koneko-ya." Law whispered, and Luffy did just that. He licked Law's neck one last time, before he allowed himself to drift off to sleep._

* * *

The morning was warm and quiet, the sun warming up the city. A small ball of fluff was curled up on a sleeping man's chest, his warm grey eyes slowly opening to the sound of the soft sigh, and a hand on his head. He lifted his head to sniff at the hand, and froze when he picked up a scent that wasn't Dadan's. Luffy turned around to face the stranger, and his eyes widened at the sight; he was sitting on a tanned man's chest, and Luffy briefly wondered who he was, before all of the memories from yesterday came flooding back into his mind.

'_Ace.._' Luffy thought sadly, managing to crawl under the man's hand and slide forwards. '_Sabo.. Dadan.. Jiichan.._' Luffy came to a stop when the man groaned, his eyes slowly opening. Luffy panicked and climbed over the man's neck, ducking down to try and hide from Law; he left enough room for Law to be able to breathe, but kept as close to the man's chin as possible.

"Koneko-ya.." Law mumbled, his voice hoarse and tired. "Just because you try to hide, doesn't mean I can't feel you." Law brought a hand to Luffy's body, scratching at a particular spot, making Luffy mewl in content and arch upwards into the touch. "Stay there, though.. you're so warm and fluffy." Luffy mewled in response, allowing Law to pamper his injured body.

'_I'm hungry.._' Luffy's stomach growled in agreement, and Luffy slowly sat up, stretching out carefully. "Mister~" Luffy whined, nudging Law's chin with his nose softly.

"It's only natural for you to be hungry, I guess." Law murmured, tilting his head to the side slowly. Luffy mewled and slipped away from Law's hands, taking the safer way down; along Law's chest. Luffy then turned and jumped off of the bed, pacing about the room carefully. It smelt of cleaning products and.. some weird, salty smell. Luffy mewled and looked about, expecting Law to get out of bed and feed him. "A few more minutes, Koneko-ya."

'_EH?!_' Luffy thought, his tail puffing up in horror as Law curled up onto his side, beginning to fall asleep again. "MISTER!" Luffy wailed, rushing forwards to try and wake Law up again. The man swatted his paws away, and it turned into a rather comical scene; Luffy would jump up onto the bed and swat at Law's face, mewling defiantly, and Law would push Luffy off of the side of the bed, groaning something like 'persistent little shit'. Luffy heaved a sigh and crouched down, wiggling his tail slowly, before jumping at Law. The man let out a yelp of surprise, struggling to squirm away from the persistent kitten.

"Koneko-ya! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" he shouted, rolling onto his stomach to hide his face away from Luffy's sharp claws. Luffy landed on Law's back, sitting on the bare skin smugly; Ace often did this to Dadan to get her to wake up and feed him, and Luffy was glad he had taken notes on how to attack a human. "I'll get up, jeez." Law sounded reluctant and upset, clearly sad that he couldn't sleep in. Luffy slid off of Law's back, trotting over to the edge of the bed and hopping down, sitting by the door quietly.

'_Mister is weird, why does he want to sleep?_' Dadan had wanted to sleep a lot, too, but she had stayed awake to make sure Ace, Sabo and Luffy were all safe; so Garp didn't annihilate her on the spot. Luffy's ears twitched sadly at the thought of his family, and he bowed his head, mewling a small mewl; it came out as more of a whine than a mewl, and it caught Law's attention instantly.

"Oh, Koneko-ya.." Law walked forwards from his spot near his closest, crouching down to Luffy, who knew he was as close to tears as a cat could get. He allowed Law to pick him up, and gently placed his paws on the man's shoulder, resting his head on the soft skin. "It's okay, Koneko-ya."

'_Can mister understand me..?_' Luffy wondered, closing his eyes slowly, allowing Law to hush his little whimpers. They stayed like that for a moment, before Law stood back up and opened the bedroom door, exiting his bedroom swiftly. Law was downstairs in a matter of seconds, and Luffy found himself being placed on a fluffy cushion.

"Stay there, Koneko-ya." Law ordered softly, and Luffy mewled, sitting down slowly. He lifted his paw to his mouth, beginning to clean his paws carefully. Law was back in the living room soon enough, holding a bowl of meat and a bowl of cereal. "Eat it slowly, okay?"

'_Slowly?_' Luffy thought, glancing down to the bowl that was placed in front of him. Luffy looked up to Law with wide, naïve eyes and Law raised a thin eyebrow; that's all it took, Luffy began eating the meat, making sure to chew it carefully. Law sat on the sofa next to him, tapping at a metal box whilst eating his cereal. Luffy finished within a few minutes and licked his lips, looking around the room quietly. It was largish and had a modern style to it, the floor was made out of wood and the walls were made out of stone. A weird box sat up against the wall next to Luffy, and some bookshelves were on either side of the box. The sofas were made of black leather, and a deep red fur rug sat in the middle of the room, along with a small coffee table. "Mister!" Luffy squeaked and crawled down from his cushion, slipping over Law's wrist slowly.

"What are you doing, Koneko-ya?" Law murmured, glancing over the metal box to look down at Luffy. He looked sceptical and Luffy simply faked a yawn. "Well, that's what you get, persistent brat." Law shifted his attention back to the metal box, and Luffy swiftly crawled into Law's lap. He sat between the man's legs, beginning to clean his fur, now that he was comfortable. He rubbed at his ears with the back of his paws, his fur puffed up as it usually did, and Law snorted; surprising Luffy. Luffy tilted his head up, looking up into Law's intimidating grey eyes quietly. "Why are you all puffed up?"

'_Eh?_' Luffy tilted his head in confusion, yelping when Law ruffled his fur, as if to emphasize his words. Luffy's fur went back to normal after a moment, and Law smirked slyly.

"You're too cute." Law hummed and Luffy closed his eyes, mewling cutely. Law chuckled and Luffy went back to treating his fur, he whimpered when his tongue hit a healing wound and quickly avoided it. Sabo had told him to face the pain and allow himself to wash the wound, whilst Ace had called him a weakling and had walked off. Luffy looked up to Law, noticing that he was tapping at the box, and did the most annoying thing a cat could do; he began clawing at Law's leg, yowling loudly. Law jumped in surprise and looked down to Luffy, he must have seen the signs of pain Luffy was trying to give off, because he put the metal box down and gently picked Luffy up. "Calm down." Law cooed, pressing his lips to Luffy's furry head.

"Mister~" Luffy whined, rubbing his head against Law's shoulder, earning a chuckle from Law.

"Koneko-ya." Law smirked and allowed Luffy to catch his hand, causing the little kitten to begin licking and biting at Law's fingers.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Their little playtime was interrupted by the abrupt beeping, scaring Luffy and surprising Law. Law glanced down at the weird metal box once again, lifting it up with a reluctant attitude. He held Luffy in one arm and tapped away at the weird box, opening up something that said 'NEW MESSAGES' on it.

"Oh God.." Law muttered in horror, reading over the message in obvious horror. "I _completely _forgot, fuck."

"Eh?" Luffy nudged Law's cheek softly, before he turned his head to the side and rubbed the top of his head against Law's cheek, trying to soothe the older man. Law smiled a little at the gesture, but slowly placed Luffy back down onto his cushion. "Mister?"

"Gomenasai, Koneko-ya." Law cooed, before he stood up and power walked towards the stairs, leaving an incredibly confused Luffy behind. Luffy mewled sadly, but he curled up on the cushion and fell asleep, only stirring a little when an apologetic hand came to his hand.

'_Why did mister have to go..?_' Luffy thought drowsily, yawning a small yawn, before he drifted back into a deep slumber.

* * *

The day went by in a blur, and Luffy _still _hadn't moved from his spot. He was sure Penguin came home at some point, but he didn't move; even when the teen called for Luffy. Luffy wanted to see Law, but the man hadn't come home yet and it had left Luffy in a spot where he didn't want to move for anything; not even for food.

'_Mister.._' Luffy thought sadly, and looked up when the door swung open, revealing an enraged Law. Luffy mewled, perking up almost instantly to greet Law, but the man simply stormed into the kitchen, growling under his breath. "Eh?" Luffy's gaze shifted to a horrified redhead, who had hair that reminded Luffy of burning flames. "Ne!" Luffy whined, jumping down from the sofa to go greet the stranger.

"Huh?" he grunted, glancing down at Luffy in confusion. The man smirked and crouched down, allowing Luffy to get used to his presence, before picking the little kitten up. Luffy mewled cheerfully, happy that he was finally getting some much needed attention. The stranger smelt like Law, but had the scent of cigarettes and some fancy cologne, too; a bit like Garp, really. "Ain't you a cute one, hm?" he muttered, scratching under Luffy's chin playfully. Luffy let out a long purr of content, rubbing his fluffy cheek against the man's jaw, softly digging his claws into the man's clothes.

_SLAM!_

Luffy jumped at the sudden noise and turned his head, spotting Law in the doorway. He still looked enraged, and Luffy noticed that his hair was dishevelled, and he seemed pretty tired.. and he looked like he had been crying for a good few hours.

"Eustass-ya!" Law growled, shifting his gaze to Luffy carefully, before gripping the hem of his shirt and storming forwards.

"Hey, this kitten's pretty cu-!"

"Yes, he is, now hand him over!" Law practically shouted, scaring Luffy into nestling into the redhead's neck. "Koneko-ya..!"

"Law, I'm _begging _you for a chance." The redhead hissed, unconsciously tightening his hold on Luffy. "You can get bitchy and cry about how your life sucks, but don't you _dare _blame it all on me!" the bickering went back and forth, and Luffy let out an unintentional whine of fear. The aura in the room was dark and threatening, and Luffy wanted to get out of the room as soon as possible. He began clawing at the man's jacket, letting out upset yowls when he wasn't put down.

"Put him down, Eustass-ya!" Law ordered, and as soon as Luffy was on the ground, he darted under the man's legs and rushed upstairs, his body close to the door and his ears pinned to his head. Luffy jumped through a small crack in a doorway, and found himself in some kind of room with weird screens and desks. Luffy bolted for a comfy looking sofa and climbed onto it, it smelt like Law and that soothed Luffy, so he crawled under a spotty blanket and waited for Law to come fetch him.

* * *

The wait was long, and Luffy briefly wondered if Law was _ever _going to come and find him. However, the door slowly creaked open and a tired Law poked his head in, he let out a relieved gasp when he spotted Luffy on the comfortable sofa, and he stepped into the room carefully; almost nervously. Luffy watched with nervous eyes as Law closed the door slowly, but left enough room for Luffy to run and hide if he wanted to.

"Koneko-ya?" Law cooed and Luffy mewled meekly in response, watching Law walk forwards slowly, pulling a cord on some type of light. The darkish room became brighter, and Luffy slowly noticed Law's bloodshot eyes and damp cheeks. Luffy mewled a little louder, allowing Law to sit next to him with a cup of coffee. "I'm sorry for this morning." Luffy didn't meow in response, he simply curled up at Law's side, resting his head on the man's thigh.

'_I don't want mister to be sad.._' Luffy thought sadly, looking up to said man with wide eyes. '_Ace said humans like it when we act cute or silly._' Law let out a small sniffle and Luffy's eyes became sadder and somewhat wider, his ears pinning back to his head slowly.

"I'm so stupid.." Law whispered, rubbing at his eyes carefully. He took a sip of his coffee and Luffy shook his head in disagreement, letting out a cry as he pressed his head against Law's hip, continuing to shake his head in panic. Sabo had explained that humans often got like this, and had said that it was a terrible thing to go through; regardless of species, gender, skin colour or sexuality. "Oh, Koneko-ya.." Law's voice trembled and Luffy mewled in response, allowing Law to pet his head. "It must be so easy to live as a cat."

'_It really isn't.._' Luffy thought, before he crawled between Law's legs, curling up in a ball slowly. Law relaxed after a moment, continuing to sip his coffee and pet Luffy's injured body. Luffy didn't want to leave Law, even though he _knew _he'd _have _to as soon as he was healed up; so, he was going to make the best of his time spent with said man, so that Law would always remember his young.. _friend_, and wouldn't be so sad.

* * *

**Note: I know it's short, but this is all I could possibly write at the moment. Sorry.**

**I'll check for spelling errors whenever, I'm tired right now. So ye.**

**I changed it up a bit, because I wanted to change the original theme to something different.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

_**~ Faithful Strings.**_


End file.
